There is a continuing need for abrasive articles exhibiting a retention of physical properties and exhibiting continued strength and toughness over a wide temperature range. This invention relates to crosslinked aromatic polyimide polymeric materials with such qualities. This invention more particularly pertains to such aromatic polyimide polymeric materials made as a crosslinked chemical combination of at least two precursor polyimide resins of certain kind and in certain amount, and their use as binders for abrasive articles such as grinding wheels.
Industrial requirements for polymeric materials to be used in high temperature, high stress applications have been more or less incompletely met in the past by phenolic compounds and certain polyimides. Such requirements generally include the capability of accepting a filler and remaining strong and tough and adherent to the filler at very high temperatures. One industrial application which exemplifies the above-discussed requirements is abrasive articles such as grinding wheels. The high temperature requirements of strength, toughness and adherence are particularly important in grinding wheels used in dry grinding operations.